This invention relates to electrical contacts and to connectors which utilize electrical contacts.
Several means are employed in the electrical connector art for retaining an electrical contact within a connector housing. Perhaps the best known method is the utilization of a series of retaining "bumps" or protuberances on the contact's retention portion, the function of such members being to frictionally engage the internal walls of the connector's housing. Examples of this form of retention are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,670,294, 3,740,699 and 3,862,792. Still another method involves twisting the contact's retention portion within the corresponding opening of the housing.
The present invention concerns a unique means for providing positive contact retention. As will be described, the invention also defines a means whereby contact retaining forces are significantly increased in many of the known prior art methods of retention, e.g. those employing protuberance members and/or twisting.